La fiesta en el Granny's
by Eristera
Summary: Cuando Regina abandona la fiesta en el Granny's, Emma la sigue para tomarse con ella la última copa y poder volver a darle las gracias por salvarle la vida. Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

Emma volvió a mirar hacia la mujer morena sentada junto a Henry y se preguntó cuántas jarras de cerveza le hacían falta para conseguir el valor para acercarse a hablar con ella. Pero cuando el chico se levantó dejando a Regina sola se decidió a ir, apuró la jarra de un trago y se acercó a la barra para coger una botella de vino y unas copas. Cuando se giró vio que la morena se había levantado del asiento y se dirigía hacia la puerta del Grany's poniéndose el abrigo negro.

La rubia se encaminó hacia la salida detrás de ella, cortándole el paso justo cuando la otra mujer iba a abrir la puerta.

\- Espera, no puedes marcharte aun – dijo la rubia – y menos sin…

\- Señorita Swan es tarde. – cortó la morena mientras salía a la calle.

La rubia la siguió con la botella de vino y las copas en la mano.

\- ¡No puedes irte sin que nos tomemos una copa! - dijo Emma haciendo que Regina se parara en seco – Por favor Regina, una copa. Solo eso, por favor…

\- Está bien, una copa. - cedió la morena a lo que la rubia contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Emma le pasó las copas vacías a Regina mientras ella quitaba torpemente el corcho de la botella, a lo que Regina sonrió al ver a las dificultades de la sherrif. Finalmente Emma abrió la botella y sirvió generosamente el vino.

\- ¿Por qué brindamos? – preguntó la alcaldesa.

\- Por ti. – contesto simplemente la rubia.

\- ¿Por mí?

\- Sí, ¿Por quién sino? Gracias a ti estamos aquí hoy Mary Margaret y yo.

\- ¿Enserio quieres brindar por mí?

\- Sí y así también te puedo pedir disculpas por lo de esta mañana, debí haber confiado más en ti. Lo siento de verdad Regina.

\- Gracias… - dijo la morena sonrojándose – bueno, brindemos.

\- Por ti Regina, por la mujer excepcional que siempre has sido y que tengo el placer de conocer. – dijo la rubia clavando sus ojos verdes en los marrones de su compañera.

Ambas mujeres brindaron con sus copas mientras se seguían mirando a los ojos. Regina no sabía porque motivo no podía despegar sus ojos de los de la rubia, ciertamente eran hipnóticos y más cuando estaban realzados por el ligero rubor rosado de sus mejillas.

\- Gracias por invitarme. – dijo Regina después de un rato calladas – ha sido muy amable por tu parte.

\- No hay de que, como ya te he dicho sin ti no habría nada que celebrar.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, para Emma los de Regina eran los ojos más intensos que había visto en su vida, tenían tantos matices que era imposible captarlos todos de un simple vistazo, había que observarlos detenidamente para darse cuenta de una mínima parte de ellos.

\- Es hora de que me vaya a casa – habló la morena.

\- Oh… bueno, pues te acompaño al coche y no hay peros que valgan.

Regina empezó a caminar y Emma la siguió poniéndose a su lado sin decir nada llegaron al Mercedes negro de la alcaldesa.

\- Bueno, buenas noches Emma, que descanses.

\- Si, bueno… buenas noches a ti también Regina que descanses – respondió la rubia mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. - ¡Espera! – exclamó la rubia cuando la otra mujer abrió la puerta del coche. Emma avanzó hasta Regina y la besó. Cogiendo tiernamente el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, Regina continuó el beso después de la sorpresa inicial.

Se besaron sin importar el tiempo, recayendo en los labios de la otra innumerables veces, solo importaba la suavidad de sus labios y esa danza que habían empezado sus lenguas. Los labios de Regina no habían decepcionado a Emma eran infinitamente mejor de lo que había imaginado la Salvadora, lo mismo le pasó a Regina sorprendida gratamente con la rubia, no había pensado nunca que fuera tan buena besadora. Cuando los pulmones les empezaron a arder se separaron apenas unos milímetros apoyándose en sus frentes y mirándose a los ojos y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Te apetece almorzar mañana con Henry y conmigo? – preguntó la rubia separándose de la morena para poder mirarla mejor a los ojos.

\- Claro que me apetece – dijo Regina entusiasmada

\- Perfecto, pues sobre las 9 estaremos allí.

Emma dio un paso atrás dispuesta a irse cuando Regina la atrajo otra vez hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios y se separó de ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches Emma. – dijo con una sonrisa montándose en el coche.

\- Que descanses Regina.

La rubia esperó a que el coche de la alcaldesa desapareciera al girar la calle para moverse de la calle en dirección al bar donde estaban sus padres y su hijo. Definitivamente había sido una buena noche y no podía esperar a que fuera mañana por la mañana


	2. Capítulo 2

La noche había sido especialmente corta para Emma, después de volver al Grany's había recogido a Henry dejando a sus padres que lo celebrasen un rato más.

Había pasado la noche en vela mirando el reloj y dando vueltas por la cama. Lo que la rubia no sabía era que al otro lado de la ciudad había una mujer que le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Finalmente la rubia se levantó cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a asomar por su ventana, tras arreglarse despertó a Henry para que se diera una ducha para ir a casa de Regina. El pequeño estaba realmente emocionado por la visita a casa de su madre después de la charla de la noche anterior en la que Emma había defendido a Regina y le había dicho que la Reina Malvada era la persona que había sido y no la que era.

Regina también se había levantado temprano y había empezado a preparar tortitas para el desayuno. Estaba realmente nerviosa por la visita de Henry y Emma "_con los años me vuelvo blanda"_ pensó, pero un timbre interrumpió todos sus pensamientos, el reloj marcaba las nueve en punto y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios _"vaya, vaya la señorita Swan puede llegar a ser puntual…_" La morena abrió la puerta y vio a su hijo con un ramo de flores silvestres en las manos y una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

\- ¡Hola mamá! Toma, son para ti, las hemos cogido viniendo hacia casa – dijo el chico de carrerilla y ofreciéndole las flores a la monera que se agacho para recibirlas.

\- Gracias Henry son preciosas – dijo la morena oliéndolas – vamos a ponerlas en agua – pero el pequeño se abrazó a ella y le impidió levantarse.

\- Sé que te estas esforzando para cambiar pero Emma dice que ya lo estás haciendo y que puedo quedarme contigo cuando tú quieras – dijo el chico aun abrazado a Regina.

\- ¿Es enserio? – preguntó a la rubia

\- Si te parece bien claro – aclaró la sheriff con una sonrisa a lo que la alcaldesa le respondió con otra de mayor tamaño completamente sincera.

Los tres entraron a la mansión y almorzaron tranquilamente mientras Henry le hacía preguntas a Regina sobre su pasado, la morena respondía a casi todas, algunas decía que no eran para una conversación de desayuno.

Después del almuerzo Regina acompaño a Henry a su habitación y Emma empezó a limpiar la cocina. La morena bajo unos minutos después viendo a la rubia limpiar los platos.

\- Señorita Swan deje los platos, es mi invitada no tiene que limpiar – dijo la morena acercándose a ella.

\- Mientras limpio no quemo nada, lo que me sorprende más es que me hayas dejado sola en tu amada cocina… - respondió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras seguía lavando el último plato – Además, es lo mínimo que podía hacer, tú has cocinado y yo… pues limpio. Regina se volvió a sonreír "_si, me he vuelto blanda" _pensó la Reina.

Cuando Emma acabó de guardar los platos se acercó a la morena que la miraba desde detrás de la barra de la cocina, sus intenciones estaban más que claras para la Reina ya que los ojos verdes de la Salvadora no se despegaban de sus labios esto hizo que su boca se secara y su corazón se acelerara pero un grito desde la escalera las mantuvo separadas.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde has puesto mis cómics de Super Man?

\- En el cajón Henry – dijo la morena separándose de la rubia.

Emma se dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y se acercó a la entrada a por su abrigo.

\- Bueno, debería irme y dejaros solos… - dijo poniéndose la chaqueta.

\- Espera – le corto la morena - ¡Henry! Despídete de Emma que se va – grito la rubia para que el pequeño bajara la escalera corriendo y se abrazara a su madre biológica.

\- Podríamos cenar esta noche los 3 juntos – propuso el niño con gran entusiasmo – y luego podemos ver una película o jugar a videojuegos o jugar a algún juego de mesa o…

\- Tranquilo chico – dijo Emma acariciándole el pelo – Deja que tu madre descanse de mí, además estoy segura que te quiere tener para ella toda la noche, con ella podrás hacer todas esas cosas. – la verdad era que sí que le apetecía cenar con Regina y su hijo pero quería que la morena disfrutase del pequeño.

Regina quería insistir, claro que quería insistir, por Henry y por ella. Se sintió un poco egoísta al reconocer que quería que la rubia cenase con ella y pudieran repetir el beso de la noche anterior y aquel que hubieran dejado a medias minutos antes en la cocina _"¡¿Pero qué te pasa!? ¿Enserio Regina, la Salvadora?_" Gritó una pequeña Regina en su cabeza.

Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada la Salvadora se despidió y salió de la mansión. Henry la llevó a su habitación donde buscaron los cómics, mientras los leían, o en caso de la morena fingía leer, Henry aprovechaba para preguntarle más cosas sobre la vida en el Bosque Encantado.

A media tarde los dos salieron de la mansión para tomar un helado. Con forme se iban acercando a la calle principal aumentaban los gritos y el barullo de la gente, cuando giraron la esquina pudieron ver a que se debía: Emma se peleaba con un borracho Leroy en medio de la calle, el cual le propinó a la sherrif un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula lo que hizo que la rubia cayera a plomo sobre el asfalto.

Henry dio un respingo de preocupación pero la alcaldesa le susurró un "Estate quieto aquí" y se encaminó hacia la rubia que seguía inerte en el suelo. Cuando la gente la vio aparecer y avanzar con paso firme hacia donde estaba la rubia el murmullo se apagó quedando un silencio sepulcral.

\- No te acerques a ella si no quieres acabar siendo un enanito de jardín – le amenazó a lo que el enano soltó una sonora carcajada que fue suficiente provocación para la Reina que con un simple movimiento de mano lo hizo elevarse hasta que quedara flotando unos centímetros por encima del asfalto, lo que provocó un grito generalizado.

Henry entonces corrió hacia su madre que seguía en el suelo. Regina estaba arrodillada junto a ella cuando llegó. Regina le pasó una mano por la frente curándole la herida que se había formado allí y poco después la rubia despertó. Henry se abalanzó a sus brazos.

Después de calmar a su hijo y defender a Regina delante del pueblo, la sherrif metió al enano en el coche patrulla.

\- Gracias Regina, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no llegas a intervenir – dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta del coche.

-Dame las gracias esta noche mientras cenamos los tres – respondió la morena con una sonrisa – así luego nos podemos tomar una copa. A las 9 en mi casa, trae vino y llegue puntual Señorita Swan.

\- Vale… hasta entonces…


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón pero he tenido que borrar el anterior capítulo, para incluir algunas modificaciones tipográficas jajaja. Sorry, soy un pato con las técnologías. Para las que hayáis leído ya el cap no hace falta que lo leáis otra vez porque es el mismo ajaja.**

* * *

"_Vale, vas a cenar con Regina a la que ayer besaste… todo bien… solo una cena, una copa y un beso de buenas noches… ¡NO! Nada de besos, dios pero es que besa tan bien… Emma cálmate es solo una cena, ¡una cena! No lo estropees pensando en otras cosas, como en abalanzarte sobre Reg… ¡MIERDA! ¡QUE COJONES ME PASA! Dios… parezco una adolescente perdida por las hormonas… céntrate por el amor de dios…" _Emma paseaba por su despacho en la comisaria, hacía ya un buen rato que estaba dando vueltas en círculo y tirándose de los pelos por su comportamiento con Regina, iría a cenar se tomaría la copa y volvería a casa.

"_¡Ja! Eso es lo que dices ahora, espérate a verla y veremos donde acaba esa determinación Salvadora…" _dijo una voz en su cabeza. Dios que jodida estaba…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el 108 de la calle Mifflin, Regina empezaba a preparar la lasaña de la cena cuando notó una presencia mágica extraña en su patio trasero. Salió por la puerta trasera y junto a su manzano vio una silueta cubierta con una capa.

\- Más vale que te muestres si no quieres acabar siendo cenizas – dijo Regina con su mejor voz de Reina Malvada conjurando una bola de fuego.

\- No creo que te atrevas a atacar a tu propia madre querida – dijo la sombra dándose la vuelta y allí estaba, Cora la madre de Regina.

\- ¿Madre? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Regina desvaneciendo la bola de fuego y quedándose totalmente quieta.

\- ¿No es obvio? – preguntó Cora con una maligna sonrisa – Ayudar a mi hija a buscar su felicidad. He venido a ayudarte a recuperar a tu hijo.

La alcaldesa se quedó parada, no sabía que decir "Recuperar a tu hijo" las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza.

\- La Salvadora te lo ha arrebatado y mereces recuperarlo, tú eres su madre. Te han quitado lo único que te hacia feliz hija, pero eso lo podemos arreglar tu y yo juntas…

\- Basta madre – interrumpió Regina - no sé cómo has llegado a este mundo pero es hora de que te vayas.

\- ¡Maldita insensata! - grito Cora – si lo que te preocupa es poder cambiar para agradar a tu hijo o a la Salvadora deja de intentarlo, tu ennegrecido corazón no te lo permitirá. No vas a poder cambiar y en el fondo lo sabes…

Pero antes de que Regina pudiera contestar Cora se esfumó en una humareda morada. Regina se quedó petrificada, su madre estaba en Storybrooke había escapado de El País de las Maravillas, notó como la bilis le subía por la garganta y le flaqueaban las piernas. Se apoyó en el manzano hasta que la sensación de vértigo se fue desvaneciendo. Luego entró en casa y buscó a Henry que estaba en su habitación.

\- Henry cariño, coge tu abrigo. Tenemos que ir a buscar a tu madre.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo? – preguntó el muchacho saltando de la cama visiblemente angustiado.

\- No cariño, pero tengo que hablar con ella y con tus abuelos.

El muchacho simplemente asintió y siguió a Regina. El viaje en coche fue en silencio. Henry noto a su madre más nerviosa de lo normal, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

Cuando llegaron al piso de Mary Margaret, Henry llamó a la puerta mientras Regina miraba a todos lados como esperando que su madre apareciera en cualquier momento.

David abrió la puerta y los miró con cara de sorpresa, junto a él apareció Snow.

\- Regina, pensaba que Emma cenaba hoy con vosotros en la mansión – dijo la morena.

\- Cambio de planes – contestó la alcaldesa – necesito hablar con vosotros, es muy importante. – dijo con tono serio y autoritario propio de una reina.

David y Snow se apartaron dejando paso a los recién llegados. Regina se percató que encima de la encimera de la cocina había una botella de vino con un lazo rojo en el cuello y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bueno... dinos Regina, que pasa – dijo David mientras rodeaba a Snow con el brazo en un gesto protector.

\- ¿No está Emma? – pregunto la Reina.

\- Sí, estoy aquí - dijo una voz por las escaleras - ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la rubia con gesto preocupado.

\- Antes de contarlo necesito lanzar un hechizo – dijo Regina casi en un susurro.

\- Claro – afirmó la Salvadora antes de que nadie pudiese intervenir.

Regina movió las manos y las paredes se llenaron de su característico humo morado durante unos segundos. David y Snow la miraban preocupados, así que pensó que decirlo rápido sería lo mejor, sería como quitar una tirita…

\- Cora está en Storybrooke. –dijo sin preámbulos


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – contestaron los Charmings y la Salvadora a coro, a lo que Regina solo pudo asentir.

\- ¿Quién es Cora? – preguntó Henry.

\- Cora es tu abuela muchacho, es la madre de Regina. – dijo David.

Snow se había sentado en el sofá junto a Emma que la miraba preocupada, ella tampoco sabía quién era Cora, había oído hablar de ella pero no la había visto nunca.

\- ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? – preguntó Snow

\- No lo sé, solo sé que ha vuelto a según ella "ayudarme a ser feliz". – dijo Regina haciendo unas comillas en el aire.

\- Sabiendo como es, quiere poder y lo quiere conseguir utilizandote ti… ¿Qué más ha dicho? – preguntó David

\- Que si la ayudaba me ayudaría a recuperar a Henry... – dijo casi en un susurro.

La casa permaneció en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Snow habló.

\- Que vinieras a avisarnos significa mucho Regina. Significa que no te has dejado seducir por las promesas de tu madre. Realmente estás cambiando. – Estas palabras hicieron aflorar una sonrisa a los labios de la alcaldesa.

\- Será mejor que mañana nos organicemos y habrá que advertir al pueblo. – propuso David – Cora es peligrosa y hay que hacerlo saber.

\- Es tarde – dijo Regina – será mejor que vuelva a casa. Es mejor que Henry se quede con vosotros, estará más seguro aquí.

Después de despedirse de todos Regina salió del apartamento seguida por Emma que se empeñó en acompañarla hasta el coche para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

La morena tenía una pequeña sensación de deja vú; la Salvadora y unos besos en la puerta de su coche. Lo que no sabía era a Emma le pasaba por la cabeza exactamente lo mismo, al llegar al coche Emma se paró cerca de Regina mirándola a los ojos.

\- Siento que se haya chafado nuestra cena y que no puedas quedarte con Henry – dijo Emma.

\- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a estar sola. – respondió Regina con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro.

\- Cuando todo eso acabe... – dijo Emma – tú y yo nos tomaremos esa copa que tenemos pendiente y te dejaré quedarte con Henry todo lo que quieras. – la rubia se acercó y le dejó un beso tierno en la comisura del labio – Buenas noches Regina.

\- Buenas noches…

Al día siguiente David y Snow habían organizado una reunión en el ayuntamiento para alertar sobre la llegada de Cora. Todos los habitantes se escandalizaron y después de la reunión salieron corriendo a sus casas, sin embargo unos pocos se dirigieron a la cafetería de la Abuelita para empezar a pensar como parar a Cora. En medio de aquel revuelto de personajes de cuento una rubia un poco alejada los miraba con escepticismo, no tardó mucho tiempo en notar la falta de dos personas la primera era Regina, no se había ni presentado en la reunión y la segunda era Gold. No sabía si esos dos estaban juntos pero su falta era significativa.

En la otra parte del pueblo Regina y Gold pensaban en como deshacerse de Cora a su manera. Regina había buscado a Gold a primera hora de la mañana. La morena sabía que su madre y el señor Gold habían tenido una especie de relación en el pasado y que su madre lo había traicionado. Así que sabía que la vuelta de su madre el perjudicaba enormemente ya que él había encontrado a Belle y temía perderla.

Los dos, mano a mano revolvieron consultaron todos los libros que magia a su disposición, hasta que trazaron un plan para devolver a Cora a la tierra que nunca debió abandonar para no regresar jamás. Mientras Gold y Regina discutían los últimos matices de su plan el teléfono de la Alcaldesa sonó, el nombre de "Emma" apareció en la pantalla cuando iba a ignorar la llamada Gold la detuvo.

\- Ve – dijo simplemente el hechicero – no la hagas esperar querida.

\- La señorita Swan puede esperar, esto no. – replicó la reina.

\- Ve – volvió a insistir – esta tarde lo podemos aclarar. No haga esperar a la señorita Swan, seguro que se muere de ganas de verla... – añadió con un tono divertido.

La única respuesta de la morena fue un resoplido indignado mientras salía por la puerta de la tienda. Una vez en el exterior llamó a la rubia que le dijo que estaba en la cafetería. De camino hacia allí no pudo evitar pensar que no se había acercado a la cafetería desde el día de la fiesta cuando la rubia salió detrás de ella y la besó.

Cuando entró en la cafetería lo primero que notó como los ojos azules de Emma se posaban en ella y su propietaria esbozaba una magnifica sonrisa. En aquel mismo instante la ex Reina Malvada supo que no podía vivir sin ver aquella sonrisa todos los días de su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¡Ey! – saludó la rubia – Te he pedido un café, tranquila le he dicho a Ruby que lo prepare como a ti te gusta.

\- Muy amable señorita Swan – dijo con tono de falsa indiferencia - ¿Qué quiere de mí?

\- Pues quiero varias cosas; la primera que me diga donde estaba a la hora de la reunión y la segunda, que me des unas clases de magia.

Regina fue a contestar a la primera pregunta, pero la segunda la dejó sin capacidad de pensar y no sabía muy bien porque, no era tan descabellado que la Salvadora quisiera aprender a controlar su magia, pero ¿Por qué ahora?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la loba dejó la taza de café sobre la mesas

\- ¿Y bien? Que me dices, prometo esforzarme en lo de la magia.

\- ¿Es enserio? – preguntó la morena alzando una ceja

\- Claro, bueno… solo si tú quieres enseñarme… - añadió la rubia bajando la mirada para que Regina no viera sus mejillas sonrosadas. – Pero primero tienes que responderme a la primera pregunta: ¿Dónde estabas a la hora de la reunión?

\- Estaba con Gold – respondió la morena tras unos segundos de silencio – trazábamos un plan, para deshacernos de mi madre antes de que haga algo malo.

\- Ohh… ¡Eso es genial! ¿Puedo saber algo de ese plan?

\- No, es mejor que no. Cuanta menos gente lo sepa menos comprometidos estaréis.

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que Regina se levantó de la mesa y con una mirada le indicó la que la siguiera. La sheriff se levantó con un resoplido y la siguió. Caminaron en silencio hasta el mausoleo de Regina.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad Henry y David practicaban con la espada en el parque. A Henry le encantaba pelearse con su abuelo, tenía mejor técnica que su padre y aprendía más rápido. David le enseñaba la postura básica para defenderse cuando se quedó congelado en el sitio

\- Vaya, vaya… tú tienes que ser Henry ¿Me equivoco?

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué le ha hecho a mi abuelo? – gritó Henry

\- Yo también soy tu abuela y no te preocupes por el campesino, se pondrá bien en cuantos nos hayamos ido – dijo Cora acercándose al muchacho.

¡No! ¡Jamás! – dijo zafándose de la bruja, pero Cora fue más rápida yo lo atrapó por la muñeca, pero cuando sus dedos rodearon el brazo del chico los dedos empezaron a arderle como si estuviera tocando hierro vivo. Soltó un grito de dolor y dejó ir al muchacho que escapó corriendo hasta que desapareció delante de sus ojos.

\- Ya sabes lo que pasará si vuelves a tocarlo querida – dijo una voz a espaldas de la bruja.

\- El señor Oscuro… no sé cómo no he pensado antes que meterías tus narices en este asunto familiar.

\- Por ese motivo estoy aquí. Henry también es mi nieto – afirmó el oscuro acercándose peligrosamente a Cora – Y… si se te ocurre ponerle un dedo encima a él o a cualquiera de ellos no tendré ninguna piedad de ti – amenazó el oscuro.

\- Veo que tanto como tu como mi hija sois unos insensatos, no aprenderéis nunca que el amor es debilidad – dicho esto se esfumó en un humo morada.

Rumple agitó su mano y descongeló a David que cayó de rodillas con la respiración agitada.

\- ¿Dónde está? – le preguntó el príncipe al hechicero. - ¿Dónde está Henry?

\- En la tienda, con Belle. Está bien. Debería ir a hablar con su esposa y su hija. Hemos de actuar rápido.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estaba de exámenes finales y no tenía tiempo ni para dormir. A partir de ahora me gustaría actualizar 2 veces a la semana. Besos. **


	6. Chapter 6

La tarde había sido de lo más agradable para Emma y para Regina. La rubia había resultado ser una alumna con mucho talento que con ayuda de Regina había avanzado mucho en su primera sesión; habían pasado de encender velar, a levitar pelotas a crear campos de fuerza. Pero cuando Emma se había mareado Regina había decidido parar.

Cuando salieron del mausoleo ya anochecía Emma estaba muy contenta por haber podido pasar tiempo a solas con Regina, aunque había tenido que esforzarse mucho por no abalanzarse sobre ella. La morena se quedó cerrando el mausoleo y lanzándole un hechizo de protección, cuando se giró se encontró con la rubia más cerca de lo que había pensado pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo Emma cerró las distancias y la besó, y en ese momento Regina olvidó porque no lo había hecho antes. Los labios de la Salvadora barrieron de su mente todas sus preocupaciones, todos sus miedos, lo único que había en su mente era la forma de besar de Emma y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su pecho contra el suyo, su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca… en aquel momento todo era Emma y ella, hasta que el sonido del teléfono de la sheriff las hizo separarse.

\- En estos momentos odio estos chismes – afirmó al rubia mientras buscaba el aparato bajo la sonrojada mirada de Regina, que esbozaba una tímida sonrisa en sus labios y que se reflejaba pero la sonrisa desapareció de un plumazo cuando Emma leyó el mensaje de su teléfono que venía de su padre:

"_Cora ha atacado a Henry, está bien. Ven rápido y trae a Regina." _

Emma dejó que la morena leyera el mensaje, la preocupación y la rabia se reflejaron en sus ojos y antes de que Emma pudiera decir nada para tranquilizarla una niebla morada las envolvió. Cuando la bruma morada se disipó la sheriff pudo observar que estaban enfrente del edificio de sus padres. Sin perder tiempo las dos mujeres subieron hasta la casa como un rayo y hasta que no tuvieron a Henry en sus brazos no se quedaron tranquilas.

\- ¿Estas bien cariño? – preguntó Regina examinando el rostro del muchacho

\- Si mamá, gracias al abuelo – dijo el chico con una sonrisa mirando a Gold, Regina le dirigió a Gold una mirada de puro agradecimiento a la que el hombre simplemente asintió.

\- Se ha pasado de la raya atacando a nuestro hijo – dijo Emma con convicción, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de todos, excepto por parte de Regina cuya mente se había desconectado al oír las palabras "nuestro hijo". Claro que no era la primera vez que la morena escuchaba estas palabras de parte de la rubia, pero era la primera vez que tomaba plena consciencia de ellas, lo que significaban realmente; una familia, un final feliz, con Henry y con Emma, con ambos, su familia… Los ojos se le humedecieron ante esos pensamientos, pero lo disimuló abrazando a Henry. – No voy a permitir que vaya amenazando y atacando por Storybrooke.

\- Estoy de acuerdo querida – dijo Gold – Cora es una amenaza y eso no lo podemos permitir.

\- Pues vamos a por ella – afirmó David levantándose del sillón.

\- Regina… - dijo Emma casi en un susurro y colocando su mano en la rodilla de esta – creo que es hora de que tú y Gold nos contéis vuestro plan…

* * *

\- ¡No puede ser que mi hija sea tan estúpida para dejarse convencer por esos estúpidos de los Charming! – gritó Cora mientras se paseaba por la habitación en penumbras- ¡Esos dos idiotas! Ellos y su estúpido mundo de finales felices que solo pueden alcanzar los buenos, ellos y esa dichosa Salvadora símbolo del amor verdadero, de la esperanza… ¡ELLA ES LA CULPABLE DE TODO! No sé qué le ha hecho a mi hija, le ha llenado la cabeza de pájaros… No sé da cuenta de que ella es la culpable de todo lo que le pasa, si esa maldita mujer desapareciera de la vida de mi hija… tendría a su hijo, a un pueblo sometido, tendría el respeto que se merece, la temerían, tendría poder… tendría todo lo que se merece una reina, todo… y ahora no tiene nada por esa dichosa rubia entrometida. ¡PUES YA ESTOY HARTA DE ESPERAR! – volvió a gritar estrellando una copa contra la pared del fondo de la estancia - creo que es hora de pasar a la acción queridos…

\- Majestad será un honor para mí cumplir vuestras órdenes – afirmó un hombre con traje y con una diabólica sonrisa en los labios – conozco muy bien a la reina, he pasado muchos años a su servicio y puedo ser muy útil para vuestro plan su majestad – añadió el hombre con una pequeña reverencia.

\- Para mí también majestad – dijo otro hombre vestido de cuero negro. Solo tengo una condición: dejadme ocuparme a mí del cocodrilo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí os traigo la segunda actualización de la semana. Intentaré mantenerlas pero parece que mis profesores de este cuatrimestre no saben lo que es el tiempo de ocio y la vida social... Bueno, os dejo el capí :) (este os va a gustar ;) )**

* * *

Emma y Regina abrazaban a Henry sentadas en el sofá mientras escuchaban la parte final del plan que habían trazado la morena y Gold. Pero Emma no había escuchado ni una palabra del plan, se había perdido en sus pensamientos en como la llegada de Cora podría afectar a su vida, como podía afectar a su… ¿relación? Bueno, su cosa con Regina… Regina, la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hacía tanto que no se acordaba de cuando comenzó a querer comersela a besos siempre que la veía… y ahora allí estaban, después de besarse… dios lo que hubiera dado porque el teléfono no sonara en ese momento, aunque tampoco sabía lo que hubiera pasado si el beso se hubiera vuelto más tórrido. Lo que Emma tenía claro es que se moría por hacerle el amor a Regina Mills. En ese momento empezó a pensar en cómo sería el tacto de su piel, como sería su espalda, su cintura desnuda, la sensación de sus cuerpos juntos y desnudos uno contra el otro…

\- ¡¿Emma, me estas escuchando!? – le gritó una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos, era su madre, en aquel momento la odió por haberla interrumpido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Regina la miraba con una mirada interrogante y en ese momento notó el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué? Sí, estaba escuchando, bueno esta última parte no, estaba pensando en el plan - se escudó falsamente Emma.

\- Bueno, pues Henry pregunta si puede ir a dormir con Regina, pero yo creo que estaría mejor contigo – dijo su madre.

\- ¡Tú también puedes quedarte! –dijo Henry con una sonrisa en la cara – ¡tenemos cuarto de invitados en casa! Va mamá por favor – añadió mirando a Regina que se derritió al ver la mirada de cachorrito del pequeño. No podía negar que la idea de tener a Emma en la mansión le agradaba "_Te gusta más porque sabes que no va a dormir en el cuarto de invitados_" dijo una voz en su cabeza.

\- Por mi perfecto – dijo Regina ofreciéndole a la rubia una magnifica sonrisa - aunque no sé si a tu madre le apetecerá ha trabajado mucho hoy… -añadió mirando a Henry antes de que la rubia la interrumpiera.

\- Entonces vayámonos que ya es tarde y hay que descansar, mañana será un día duro.

Tras las palabras de la rubia salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron al 108 de la calle Mifflin, donde después de arropar a Henry las dos mujeres bajaron para una pequeña sesión de magia: Regina le propuso a Emma practicar los campos de fuerza, así que con la ayuda de Regina rodearon toda la mansión con uno. Después de eso fueron al salón a tomarse una copa, Emma se sentó en el sofá esperando a que la morena se sentara a su lado pero la alcaldesa se quedó de pie mirando las llamas de la chimenea. Emma sabía que por la cabeza de Regina corrían mil y una preocupaciones, dudas, deseos… pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca para preguntárselo, en su lugar se levantó, cogió a Regina de la mano y la llevó al sofá donde la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas. Regina confundida por el comportamiento de la rubia se dejó hacer.

Las dos mujeres se miraban a los ojos perdiéndose en los de la otra, Emma fue la primera en moverse, retiró los mechones morenos del hombro dejando ver un trozo de piel que la rubia no tardó en cubrir con sus labios, siguió por el cuello, aspirando su perfume de manzanas, para seguir por la mandíbula, la barbilla, la comisura, la cicatriz del labio superior y finalmente los carnosos labios rojos donde dejó el beso más minucioso, tierno y cálido que habían compartido.

\- Lo siento, no me he podido resistir – dijo Emma con una sonrisa maliciosa, separándose lo justo de su compañera para perderse en sus ojos marrones, ahora un poco más oscuros.

Pero la única respuesta de la morena fue un beso, eso si, más largo y más exigente pero igual de dulce. Así, besándose, pasaron tanto tiempo que perdieron la noción de cuantos las rodeaba, solo existían ellas. La morena se levantó agarrando a Emma de la mano, subieron las escaleras es silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de Regina.

\- Quería que durmiéramos juntas, pero ya no quiero dormir… - susurró Regina a unos centímetros de la boca de la Salvadora, que se limitó a besarla y a avanzar hacia la cama de matrimonio.

Sin duda no era el mejor momento, la sombra de Cora se cernía sobre ellas pero en ese instante todo lo que ocurriera fuera de esa habitación no tenía importancia, pero las dos tenían algo muy claro: nada importaba salvo ellas y su hijo, su familia. Eso era lo más importante.

En la habitación las palabras se volvieron irrisorias, solo importaban sus besos, sus manos, sus caricias, sus lenguas interpretando una danza en sus bocas. Se desprendieron de la ropa lentamente sin prisas, saboreando cada centímetro de piel que iban descubriendo, memorizando su sabor, su suave tacto, cada peca y cada marca que había sobre ella; así Regina descubrió unas pequeñas cicatrices en la espalda de la Salvadora que no tardó en cubrir con sus labios, Emma comprendió que ella no podía hacer lo mismo porque las cicatrices de la morena no eran visibles así que le susurró al oído "_Nunca te dejaré, lo prometo_." Promesa que acabó de formular dándole un beso a la morena, pero no un beso cualquiera, uno donde la reina pudo captar todo el amor que la Salvadora.

Cayeron en la cama, desnudas, obnubiladas por el amor y la pasión. Dándose besos exigentes y pasionales a la vez que tiernos y amorosos, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos desnudos buscando el lugar donde más los necesitaba su compañera, donde el placer y la excitación eran las más grandes que habían experimentado jamás.

Se hicieron el amor durante toda la noche, sin prisa pero sin pausa, disfrutando de todas y cada una de las partes de su amante. Ninguna había disfrutado tanto en toda su existencia, comprendieron entre orgasmos y palabras de amor que estaban destinadas la una a la otra, para amarse hasta el fin de sus días. Con los primeros rayos de sol cayeron exhaustas en la cama, Regina se durmió con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de la rubia junto a una marca violácea en su clavícula, testigo de la noche de pasión de las mujeres, mientras que la rubia dibujaba figuras imaginarias con la yema de los dedos por la espalda desnuda de la morena. La Salvadora no pudo dormirse, quería admirar a Regina, como si al cerrar los ojos temiera que el sueño acabara y se despertara sin ella, sin su motivo para sonreír y luchar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento haber tardado taaaanto en actualizar pero la facultad me trae de cabeza.**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno hoy vuelve OUAT ha sido una larguííísima espera y seguro que vale la pena. **

**Antes de dejarles el capi les recomiendo que vean la entrevista de nuestra queridísima Evil Queen en Good Morning America donde para mí dice algo super interesante cuando la presentadora le pregunta por el final feliz de Regina…**

**Sin más demora, el capi.**

* * *

Despertar junto a Regina era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida,estaba segura que por verla dormir era capaz de empezar a madrugar. Verla dormir era lo segundo mejor que se podía hacer en una cama. Si ya era preciosa despierta cuando dormía parecía más una diosa, se podía admirar perfectamente la armonía de su rostro, sus cabellos despeinados, sus labios entre abiertos y una expresión de serenidad total en el trostro. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al pensar que era la primera vez que veía a Regina con el pelo alborotado y sin nada de maquillaje, podía decir sin lugar a dudas que era preciosa.

No había podido dejar de mirarla desde que había caído rendida en sus brazos unas horas antes, porque por su cabeza estaba ocupadapor unas serie de pensamientos, el más importante: hacer a Regina feliz. Mirándola dormir había decidido varias cosas: que quería besarla a todas horas, quería hacerle el amor todas las noches y quería despertar en sus brazos todos los días de su vida. Se sintió estúpida ante esos pensamientos que pasaban con su mente, como junto a Regina podía sentir lo que es tener un hogar. Ella que no había tenido nunca uno que lo más parecido había sido hacía tantos años y con una persona que ahora no significaba nada para ella. Pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron en su cabeza cuando Regina se aferró más a ella, entre abrió los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa medio adormecida.

\- Buenos días preciosa – dijo Emma acercándose y dejando en sus labios un suave beso.

\- Mmmmm… buenos días… – dijo escondiéndose en el cuello de la rubia que sonrió ante la actitud cariñosa de la morena.

\- Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí y yo bajo a preparar el desayuno.

\- No vas a poner un pie en mi cocina sin que yo esté presente – afirmó Regina incorporándose y poniendo sus ojos a la altura de los de Emma.

\- Esta sí que es mi Regina – dijo la rubia dándole otro beso en los labios.

Entre besos y risas se levantaron, decidieron despertar a Henry y desyunar en el Granny's con sus abuelos. Pero al salir de la habitación la cruda realidad aplastó el ánimo de Regina haciéndola volver a la realidad: amenazas de su madre, maldiciones y más problemas de los que podía imaginar arrasaron con todos los pensamientos positivos de su mente dejándola plantada bajo el marco de la puerta. Emma se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su compañera, se acercó lentamente rodeando a Regina por las caderas reconfortándola en silencio, pasaron unos minutos así simplemente abrazadas hasta que Regina se giró hacia Emma le susurró un "_Estoy bien_" que no convenció a la rubia, pero en vez de presionarla se limitó a esbozar una cariñosa sonrisa y dejar en los labios rosados de Regina un beso.

* * *

Henry entró en la cafetería directo hacia sus abuelos seguido por sus dos madres. Los antiguos monarcas estaban sentados en su mesa de siempre, Henry se sentó al lado de su abuela y Regina junto a él dejando que Emma se sentara frente Regina.

Hablaron de todo y de nada mientras comian las tortitas que habían pedido para todos, pero los temas fundamentales fueron: el plan anti Cora, las medidas que había que adoptar para proteger a los habitantes del pueblo. David mencionó el extraño buen humor mañanero de Emma, teniendo en cuenta que para la sheriff cualquier cosa antes de las 10 de la mañana no existia, por otro lado Mary Margaret preguntó en tono casual cual sería el motivo de la sonrisa deslumbrante que lucía Regina en su rostro aquella mañana, los dos últimos temas se dispersaron en temas sobre Henry en como le iba en el cole y las cosas que quería hacer el pequeño como aprender a montar a caballo o aprender esgrima.

Salieron de la cafetería todos juntos en dirección a la casa de Regina para que ella y Emma pudieran practicar magia mientras David le enseñaba a Henry los movimientos básicos de la espada. Las dos madres no querían alejarse mucho de su pequeño para protegerlo. Los "des-encantadores" se desviaron para pasar por el apartamento para coger unas espadas de madera aunque Henry había refunfuñado un poco ya que él quería una espada de verdad pero ante la rotunda negativa de sus madres se conformó con la de madera. Después de separarse de sus abuelos Henry, Emma y Regina siguieron su camino hacía el 108.

Cerca de la mansión Regina vio que un hombre que conocía se acercaba por la cera. Este hombre no era nada más ni nada menos que el sr. Glass su antiguo esbirro y su mano derecha tanto años que no recordaba exactamente cuántos. Recordaba que lo había utilizado para difamar a Emma… ahora mientras caminaba junto a la Salvadora, robándole roces furtivos y sonrisas sinceras esa idea le parecía una de las más estúpidas que había tenido. Había cambiado, o eso intentaba, no había intentado algo con más ganas en su vida. Tenía más empeño en eso que en coger a Blanca Nieves cuando aún seguía en El Bosque Encanado.

Lo que ocurrió en los siguientes minutos pareció que ocurría en milésimas de segundo: El sr. Glass se había parado a unos metros cuando conjuró unas bolas de energía y las lanzo en su dirección. Emma y Regina las iban desviando con forme se acercaban hasta que un grito de Henry la dejó petrificada, detrás suya había un hombre con un garfio por mano que había golpeado a Regina en la cabeza haciendo que cayera inconsciente en la acera. Cuando la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre del gancho este le agarro la mano con fuerza mientras el hombre que lanzaba bolas de energía había dejado KO a Henry con un movimiento de mano. Los dos hombres y la rubia desaparecieron en una nube de humo azul dejando en la calle a Regina y a Henry inconscientes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos siento estar taaaan desaparecida, no tengo ningún perdón pero espero que el nuevo capitulo lo compense. Mis profes piensan que somos unas máquinas de estudiar y de hacer trabajos. Tanto estudiar da sus recompensas, las matriculas no caen del cielo, y eso cuando se estudia para salvar vidas motiva mucho.**

**Aquí os dejo el capi nuevo :)**

* * *

\- Vamos princesa – dijo una voz medio ronca antes de echarle por encima agua helada lo que sobresaltó a la rubia – ya tendrás tiempo para descansar.

Emma abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza mucho, notaba como un dolor pulsátil en la parte de delante no le dejaba abrir los ojos del todo. Estaba con las manos atadas y colgando de una viga, los pies también los tenía atados pero apoyados en el suelo. Emma intentó reconocer al hombre vestido de negro con un garfio que la miraba como un trozo de carne pero le fue imposible, no lo había visto nuca en el pueblo

\- No me digas que eres el capitán Garfio…. – dijo Emma con tono desdeñoso a lo que el pirata respondió alzando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa nada inocente.

Una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y entró Sidney con sus aires de grandeza y con un gesto hizo el pirata le levantara y saliera de la habitación dejando a Emma sola.

Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña de madera, con escasa decoración y una pequeña ventana redonda, notaba que la habitación se movía, era eso o estaba empezando a volverse loca.

\- Un barco… - dijo en un susurro

\- No eres tan perspicaz como imaginaba – dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que se sobresaltase – no sé lo que ha visto en ti mi hija, aun sabiendo que el amor la hace débil se empeña en buscarlo. No aprendió nada de su desafortunado amor con el palafrenero. Parece que le voy a tener que dar otra lección otra vez.

Emma iba a protestar pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un grito desgarrador. Cora le pasó una mano por la espalda abrasándola sin ni siquiera tocarla, haciendo que otro grito de dolor se escapara por su garganta. Cora siguió deslizando su mano por la espalda los brazos atados, por su vientre. El ardor era insoportable, tanto que la salvadora no pudo evitar desmayarse.

* * *

No había dicho ni una palabra, no era capaz de ello. Cuando se despertó Henry estaba a su lado preocupado escoltado por sus abuelos al completo: los encantadores y El Oscuro.

Había llegado a la mansión y se había encerrado en su habitación. Sabía que Henry estaba bien pero se martirizaba por no haber sido capaz de salvar a Emma, de predecir el ataque… con eso quedaba claro que ya no era la Reina Malvada, ya no la temían, la atacaban a plena luz del día y ella no se defendía. Oía las voces de David, Henry y Gold discutiendo, parecían lejanas como a miles de kilómetros de donde ella estaba. Una lágrima silenciosa bajó por su mejilla y en eso momento decidió que se había acabado, ella era la Reina Malvada, una alcaldesa tiránica, ella no se rendía. Ya podía prepararse aquel estúpido genio porque si llegaba a dar con él, había una criatura mágica menos en Storybrook.

* * *

Le costaba respirar, era casi una tarea titánica. Los pulmones le ardían con cada bocanada de aire que entraba en ellos. Todo su cuerpo dolía, le dolían músculos que no sabía que tenía. Pero no iba a rendirse, iba a volver con Henry, con sus padres, con Regina… Regina, ella era la que más fuerza le daba.

Intentó zafarse una vez más de las cuerdas que la retenían, cada movimiento traía el peor dolor que había experimentado jamás, pero no pararía, notaba que las ataduras empezaban a ceder. Escucho a lo lejos la conversación de sus captores, las únicas palabras que su mente llegó a procesar completamente fueron "_te quedas solo capitán, volvemos en unas horas_" dichas por Cora, no sería capaz de sacarse la voz de aquella mujer de la cabeza en su vida, sería un recuerdo grabado a fuego en su mente, de eso se había asegurado Cora.

Forcejeó con las cuerdas hasta que cedieron, su cuerpo cayó al suelo como un peso muerto, haciendo crepitar la madera del suelo se quitó las cuerdas que la inmovilizaban reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos y se levantó escondiéndose justo a tiempo para ver como un tambaleante Capitán Garfio entraba en la habitación en su busca llevándose un botellazo en la cabeza haciéndolo caer al suelo del navío inconsciente. La rubia suspiró aliviada y salió del interior del barco para pasearse por la cubierta, estaba a menos de un kilómetro de la costa pero aun así había que nadar un bueno trozo. Si salía de esa le diría a Regina que le enseñara el "_puff_" para transportarse.

* * *

Había trazado un plan, mañana lo pondrían en práctica. Había aceptado dejar a Henry con Mary Margaret y David, estaría más seguro Gold se fue con ellos para poner un hechizo protector en el apartamento de la pareja.

Se había quedado sola en la mansión, sola con sus pensamientos. Fue a la cocina a preparase una infusión que la ayudara a dormir.

* * *

El primer contacto del agua helada con su piel había sido devastador pero había nadado a la orilla. Aun no sabía muy bien como había llegado allí, poco le importaba, ahora lo único que contaba era el siguiente paso. Había decidido que se iba a poner pequeñas metas, la primera había sido llegar a la orilla, ahora tocaba moverse y llegar a un lugar seguro. Le levantó de la arena y caminó hasta el puerto y se arrastró de forma casi lastimera por las calles del pueblo. Decidió no ir por las calles principales, era mejor si nadie la veía ya fuera enemigo o amigo.

Cada paso que daba era el peor tormento de su vida, por las calles oscuras y desiertas de Storybrook se sintió angustiada ante la posibilidad de que Cora y su "amigo" hubieran atacado a su familia, a Regina… Ahí estaba otra vez, ¿por qué tenía la impresión de que estaba aferrándose a la vida por ella, por pasar otra noche a su lado? Los recuerdos de su familia le daban fuerzas pero los de la morena la hacían salir hacia delante, esos eran los que impulsaban sus pasos cada vez más débiles, más temblorosos. Sin saber muy bien como había llegado a Mifflin Street, podía ver al final de la calle la mansión blanca. Quemó los metros que quedaban tan rápido como pudo, arrastrándose hasta la puerta principal de la mansión. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban llamó a la puerta.

* * *

Regina había decidido que si esa noche no iba a pegar ojo al menos haría algo productivo, había ordenado su vestidor, había limpiado el polvo del despacho y ahora estaba revisando hechizos y conjuros que se podían ser útiles contra el imbécil del Genio y contra su querida madre. La inicial impotencia había evolucionado rápido en rabia y ganas de venganza. Le arrancaría el corazón y lo estrujaría, hasta estar segura de que se reduciría a cenizas.

Estaba acabando de revisar un libro de hechizos oscuros cuando llamaron débilmente a la puerta, se preguntó quién llamaría a su puerta a esas horas de la madrugada, se encaminó a la puerta veloz y abrió un poco desconfiada. Se quedó de piedra al ver allí a Emma. Estaba mojada como si hubiera nadado en algún lugar, llena de tierra y la ropa rota. Su chaqueta había desaparecido_._

\- Hola… - dijo Emma con voz débil y temblorosa antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Regina.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todas, como siempre perdón por el retraso. Soy un desastre con estas cosas y la uni no me deja mucho tiempo libre últimamente.**

**Os traigo un nuevo capi, este esta contado desde el punto de vista de Regina (tenía ganas de probar jajaja)**

**Disfrutad del capi :)**

* * *

Cuando llamaron a mi puerta pensé que era mi madre, aunque no es propio de un villano llamar antes de hacer tus fechorías, pero con mi madre todo era diferente, los modales y la educación estaban por encima de cualquier aspecto de la vida.

Caminé rápidamente hasta la puerta, y allí estaba Emma la rubia que había ocupado mis pensamientos las últimas horas ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué le habría hecho mi madre? ¿Lucharía por salir adelante o huiría? Todas mis dudas quedaron a un lado cuando la Salvadora saludó casi en un susurro antes de caer desmayada, la sostuve entre mis brazos evitando que cayera al suelo de la entrada. Con un movimiento de mano una nube de humo violeta nos envolvió transportándonos a mi habitación donde deje a Emma con mucho cuidado. Está mojada magullada, como si hubiera atravesado desiertos para acabar derrumbándose en mi puerta en mitad de la noche.

\- Emma… despierta Emma… - la llamé con dulzura apoyando mis manos en sus mejillas frías. Ante este toque la rubia abrió los ojos y se separó como un resorte de mí con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Salté de la cama para apartarme de ella y ella cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo al que acompaño un grito de dolor y unos sollozos ahogados. - Emma… - repetí arrodillándome a su lado sin tocarla.

Quema… duele… duele - dijo en un sollozo mientras unas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. En un principio no comprendí lo que quería decirme, solo comprendía el dolor profundo que atravesaba y que yo era incapaz de hacer algo para que se fuera. Luego Emma añadió palabras como "_barco_", "_pirata", "botella"_ y algunas que no entendí por sus gritos de dolor. Pero las únicas palabras que me bastaron para comprender que le pasaba fueron "_Cora" _y_ "magia_".

Después de que mencionara esas palabras mi mente se iluminó como una bombilla de 10000 de vatios, le susurré que ahora volvía, ella asintió escondiendo su rosto. Baje las escaleras a toda prisa hasta mi despacho donde busqué uno de mis libros de hechizos y mi maletín con hierbas y otros objetos que eran necesarios para realizar el hechizo. Busque hasta que di con lo que buscaba, miré los ingredientes y lo preparé a una velocidad récord. Subí las escaleras igual de rápido y llegué a mi habitación donde Emma no se había movido ni un ápice.

\- Emma… - le susurré arrodillándome a su lado – te tienes que levantar, Emma por favor… - la Salvadora me miró con los ojos rojos del llanto y asintió levemente.

La ayudé a moverse, veía como luchaba por no gritar de dolor y por no desmayarse. La senté en el borde de la cama y con mucho cuidado le quité la camiseta que llevaba, ella me ayudó con una mueca de dolor permanente en su cara, después de la camiseta fueron los pantalones, me arrodillé entre sus piernas y le baje los vaqueros ceñidos con cuidado. Cuando se quedó en ropa interior frente a mí la observe un momento recordando la última vez que había estado entre sus piernas la noche de pasión que compartimos en esta misma habitación.

Me levanté y cogí el frasco que había preparado, rodeé la cama y me subí a ella a las espaldas de la rubia que se quedó inmóvil dejándome hacer. Retiré su melena rubia sobre su hombro derecho y me eche un poco del mejunje en las manos para luego esparcirlo por su espalda desnuda con una delicadeza infinita. Su primera reacción fue apartarse pero al notar que el dolor disminuía se dejó hacer. Le unté la espalda entera para luego pasar a los musculosos brazos. Cuando acabé con los dos salí de su espalda para ponerme frente a ella y untar sus hombros, su cuello, sus clavículas y descender hasta sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador negro y su firme vientre que temblaba ante mis atenciones.

Luego me deslicé entre sus piernas y seguí esparciendo los restos de aquella crema que había hecho, la unté por todos los sitios sin dejar de mirar a Emma a los ojos. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de sollozar y ahora me miraba con intensidad mientras yo seguía mi recorrido.

Cuando me detuve otra vez entre sus piernas admiré la vista que tenía desde allí a una Emma en ropa interior bañada por la escasa luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana, luz suficiente para poder admirarla como quien admira una obra de arte en el museo. Nos miramos durante un tiempo infinito solamente ella y yo, su mirada me hizo olvidar su parcial desnudez, que mis manos seguían acariciando sus piernas de una manera dulce y tierna nada propia de mí, me hizo olvidar también, la batalla que se había instalado en mi cabeza entre salir a por mi madre en aquel mismo momento o quedarme con la rubia hasta el final de los tiempos. Solo existían sus ojos en los míos, así que tomé una decisión en aquel mismo instante, no pensé si era lo correcto o no, ni si tendría repercusiones futuras, simplemente hice lo que mi maltrecho corazón me gritaba que hiciera. Me levanté lentamente para que Emma pudiera apreciar todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, me acerqué a ella y le di un casto beso en sus labios y ella puso una mano en mi mandíbula para impedir que me alejara. Después de varios minutos nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos, ella apoyó su frente contra la mía

-Gracias… - susurró y yo esbocé una sonrisa agradecida y la besé otra vez separándome de ella para ir a buscar una camiseta y acostarme a su lado bajo las mantas. Ella pareció comprender lo que yo quería se puso la prenda y entró bajo las sábanas pegándose a mi espalda y quedándose dormida en unos pocos minutos.

Mientras la miraba dormir recordé que era muy posible que sus padres estarían preocupados, salí de la cama y entré en mi vestidor para no molestar a Emma, mientras sonaba el teléfono me di cuenta del camino que había recorrido, 20 años antes no hubiera llamado a Snow White en medio de la noche para decirle que su hija estaba bien. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Snow al otro lado de la línea.

\- _¿Qué pasa Regina?_ – me preguntó preocupada, así que decidí ser breve.

\- Emma ha aparecido – dije con voz seria – Está bien, ahora duerme, mañana podréis venir a verla a media mañana cuando haya descansado – me apresuré a añadir andes de que Pavanieves se presentara en mi casa. Ella gritó de alegría y apartó el auricular para hablar con su príncipe.

\- _Muchas gracias por avisar Regina, mañana iremos a verla_ – dijo David y colgó el teléfono.

Colgué y miré el teléfono, eran las 3 de la mañana antes de salir del vestidor lo más silenciosamente posible y encontrarme con los ojos aguamarina de Emma clavados en mí, esbozó una sonrisa agradecida porque seguramente había escuchado la conversación que había mantenido con sus padres. Me acosté a su lado sin dejar ni un segundo de mirarla a los ojos ella se acercó y me besó tiernamente sin perder su sonrisa y se pegó a mi espalda para volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Antes de caer yo también comprendí que mi felicidad estaba en sus brazos, en acostarme cada noche con un beso y ella pegada a mi espalda…


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenaas, os traigo otro capítulo del fic y solo me queda deciros que me quedan pocos capítulos ya que lo quiero acabar antes de que lleguen los exámenes y estos están a la vuelta de la esquina casi. **

**Disfrutad de la lectura :)**

* * *

Era media mañana cuando unos golpes y gritos se abrieron camino entre la bruma espesa que eran los sueños de Regina aquella mañana, se movió en la cama sintiendo un peso a su espalda, algo cálido que la hacía sentirse segura y protegida como nunca antes lo había estado, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a acurrucar entre los brazos de Emma Swan que dormía a su lado, como si nada pudiera hacer que despertara de ese sueño en la que estaba sumida. Despertarse en los brazos de la rubia no le había parecido raro, simplemente había sido perfecto… todo lo perfecto que pudiera ser el momento con unos golpes en la puerta y unos gritos de fondo. Le constó salir de debajo de las sabanas, se puso la bata mientras veía como Emma buscaba su calor, ese simple gesto hizo que se le calentara su corazón.

Bajo las escaleras pensando que los que aporrearan su puerta no debían saber quién fue ella en una vida anterior, abrió la puerta pero antes de poder salir a gritar a los intrusos Snow y David se colaron en el hall como dos perros de caza en búsqueda de su presa, y esa presa era Emma.

\- ¡¿Dónde está!? – dijo David casi en un grito, cuando volvía de inspeccionar el vacío salón con una mirada que dejaba ver que el rey no estaba para bromas en esos momentos.

\- Regina, por favor, necesitamos ver a nuestra hija... por favor... – dijo Snow en un tono mucho más calmado y suplicante que el de su esposo.

\- Estoy aquí – dijo una tercera autoritaria voz, la de Emma. se encontraba en lo alto de las escaleras observando la escena, vestida solo con ropa interior y la camiseta que le había prestado la morena la noche anterior antes de caer dormida en sus brazos – estoy bien – corroboró con voz firme mirando a Regina – estoy bien… - dijo más bajo, lo suficiente para que sus padres subieran las escaleras como una exhalación su la abrazaran. Regina se quedó mirando la escena, totalmente fuera de lugar – Darle las gracias a Regina, todo es gracias a ella – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa sincera sorprendiendo a sus padres y a la morena que le lanzó una mirada interrogatoria. Snow bajó tan rápido como había subido las escaleras e invadió el espacio personal de Regina dándole un abrazo provocándole la asfixia. Regina se dejó hacer sorprendida mientras Snow murmuraba en su oído un "_gracias, gracias, gracias…_" constante hasta que se soltó, lo único que pudo hacer Regina fue esbozar una sonrisa para quitarse importancia mientras veía a Emma acercarse y colocarse junto a ella, tan cerca que podía casi sentir el calor de su cuerpo aunque fuesen centímetros los que separaban sus cuerpos. David iba a hacer una observación cuando un grito sonó en la calle y los cuatro se sobresaltaron.

Abrieron la puerta y se precipitaron al exterior para ver como una nube de humo morado y azul oscuro corría por las calles del pueblo antes de desvanecerse.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntaron Snow y David al mismo tiempo.

Gold apareció en una nube de humo con la mirada severa.

\- Se nos ha acabado el tiempo queridas, es hora de actuar… - dijo serio sosteniendo una bolsa de terciopelo negro en su mano y una maliciosa sonrisa ladeada.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera añadir algo, otro grito cortó el aire y un lobo enorme apareció en el jardín delantero de la mansión dejando paso en una increíble transformación a Ruby.

\- Tenemos problemas, tu madre está en el centro aterrorizando a los habitantes – dijo mientras se acercaba, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio que Regina y Emma seguía en pijama. La loba sonrió maliciosamente y añadió – No me jodas… ¿os habéis acostado juntas? – exclamó haciendo que Snow se quedara más blanca que las paredes de la mansión.

\- ¡Ruby! – exclamó Emma, totalmente avergonzada y apreciando como Regina estaba más colorada de lo normal - ¡eso no te importa un pimiento!

\- Creo que no es el momento para eso queridas – intervino Gold – tenemos algo más importante entre manos.

\- ¿Y Henry? – preguntó de repente Regina asustada.

\- Protegido – dijo simplemente Gold - no le va a pasar nada. Ahora si nos podemos poner en marcha… - dijo dando la vuelta y avanzando hasta la calle.

\- Yo creo que vosotras deberíais arreglaros – dijo David siguiendo a Gold junto con Snow y Ruby.

Emma y Regina se miraron un momento avergonzadas y la morena con un movimiento de mano las cubrió con su característica niebla morada y aparecieron vestidas. Emma con una cazadora de cuero marrón, camisa roja, vaqueros ceñidos y botas y Regina con un pantalón de vestir negro, una americana roja y sus siempre necesarios tacones.

El grupo de personajes de cuento se dirigió a la calle principal encontrando un rastro de destrucción a su paso: coches volcados, escaparates rotos, farolas caídas…

\- Señorita Swan… creo que va a necesitar esto – dijo Gold haciendo aparecer una espada en su mano.

\- Muy apropiado… - bufó la rubia mientras cogía el arma y le lanzaba una mirada a Regina, la morena asintió y el grupo avanzó hasta que un grito de dolor les llegó a sus oídos.

El grupo salió corriendo y giró la esquina de la calle principal, pensando que encontrarían a Cora aterrorizando a unos habitantes del pueblo. Pero no fue así, sin embargo, esa visión no se alejaba mucho; Cora en medio de la calzada sonreía de forma maliciosa a un Sydney Glass tendido en el suelo presa de espasmos dolorosos, ninguno se había fijado en el objeto brillante que tenía la bruja en la mano hasta que el hombre del suelo emitió un alarido de puro sufrimiento y se evaporó en una nube azul que fue disipada por el viento. Cora entonces dirigió la mirada al grupo de extraños que tenía enfrente y sonrió ampliamente levantando su mano y dejando caer las cenizas de lo que había sido el genio del espejo haciendo también que el viento las arrastrara hacia ninguna parte.

\- Vaya, parece que la Salvadora fue salvada… que… ¿irónico? – dijo Cora con tono de puro desdén y una sonrisa nada pacífica.

\- Madre esto se acabó – dijo Regina de forma tajante y adelantándose al resto del grupo– márchese y no acabaremos con usted. - La risa malvada de Cora inundó el ambiente y dio un paso más hacia su hija, las dos avanzaban lentamente, calibrando sus pasos a consciencia para, finalmente, encontrarse a unos metros de distancia. Emma cada vez estaba más nerviosa, sabía que Regina había cambiado pero sabía la influencia que tenía su madre sobre ella y eso le preocupaba, temía que sus palabras la dañaran más, no quería que sufriera más...

\- Piensas que si te quedas aquí… en este pueblucho acostándote con esa… sucia... mujer... esa... Salvadora… – caminaba hacia ella hablando con desdén y a Regina le pareció que las últimas palabras casi las escupió como si fueran veneno y le quemasen en la boca. Sin embargo lo que más sorprendió a la alcaldesa y a la Salvadora fuera que estuviera al corriente de su relación. Cora debió notar la cara de sorpresa de las mujeres porque continuo con su discurso – Si querida,yo lo se todo… soy tu madre ¿Qué esperabas? Además, solo hace falta darse cuenta de cómo te mira, simplemente nauseabundo…

\- Ya basta madre – la interrumpió Regina – márchese – exigió – o lo lamentará.

\- No, la que lo va a lamentar serás tu – la amenazó Cora ahora que estaban frente a frente – te voy a mostrar hasta qué punto el amor es debilidad...

* * *

**¡Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, creo que no lo he dicho nunca pero gracias a todos aquellos que seguís, dais favorito y comentáis la historia!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, aquí os dejo otro nuevo capitulo. Os aviso que este seguramente sea el antepenúltimo o penúltimo capitulo de la historia, que se acercan los exámenes y hay que ponerse las pilas! **

**Sin más cháchara... ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

_No, la que lo va a lamentar serás tú – la amenazó Cora ahora que estaban frente a frente – te voy a mostrar hasta qué punto el amor es debilidad._

* * *

Dicho esto Cora movió una mano he hizo que Regina retrocediera unos pasos, la morena se recuperó instantáneamente y lanzo una bola de fuego en dirección a su madre que la desvió con un movimiento de mano haciéndola impactar contra la fachada de la cafetería de la abuelita haciendo que empezara a arder.

\- Apagad eso – gritó Emma a sus padres y a Ruby mientras ella buscaba a Gold por todas partes, pero el duende había desaparecido.

Regina y Cora seguían lanzándose bolas de energía y toda clase de conjuros que eran rechazados, por las dos brujas. Emma corrió para intentar sorprender a Cora por la espalda cuando Regina le lanzó una bola de fuego que rozó su traje y esté ardió unos segundos. Sin embargo Cora la vio y con un movimiento la lanzó por los aires haciéndola caer unos cuantos metros más allá sobre el asfalto, el corazón de Regina se paró un segundo al escuchar al cuerpo de Emma golpear contra el firme de la carretera pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver que su rubia se movía e intentaba volver a ponerse en pie. Lo siguiente que vio Regina fue como Snow y David corrían a socorrer a su hija pero a medio camino se desvanecieron quedando inertes sobre el suelo.

-Esto es entre tú y yo Regina hija, no quiero interrupciones – dijo Cora en un tono firme. Regina no se había dado cuenta de que su madre estaba más cerca de lo necesario hasta que no sintió una mano invisible rodearle el cuello y levantarle los pies del suelo.

La Salvadora seguía en el suelo, el cuerpo le dolía por el impacto y tenía la visión un poco borrosa, había escuchado que Cora le decía algo a Regina, pero no había logrado escucharlo con claridad. Su vista se aclaró poco a poco lo justo para ver como Regina estaba flotando a unos centímetros del suelo mientras su madre la agarraba mágicamente por el cuello. Sin pensarlo mucho lanzó la espada que Gold le había dado haciendo que rozara el brazo por el que tenía sujeta a Regina de forma que Cora acabó soltando a Regina acabó cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡TÚ! – gritó Cora, que parecía fuera de si encaminándose rápidamente en dirección a la rubia que ahora estaba en pie.

\- Creo que atacar a personas desarmadas no es muy justo querida – dijo Rumple haciendo aparición en escena a una decena de metros de las 3 mujeres, con un gesto de mano armó otra vez a la Salvadora – Así es más justo aunque creo que deberías enfrentarte a alguien de tu tamaño…

\- ¿Y ese eres tú? – preguntó Cora con un deje de ironía en su voz.

\- Ya lo creo querida – dicho esto Rumple sacó de su espalda la bolsa de terciopelo negro que llevaba anteriormente y de su interior salió un trozo de espejo; curvo por un lado y astillado por el otro, daba la impresión de ser un fragmento de uno mucho más grande.

\- ¿Eso no será lo que creo que es verdad?

\- Ya lo creo - se limitó a decir el Oscuro con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro antes de lanzarle una bola de energía oscura que Cora desvió.

Pero Cora fue más rápida que el Oscuro y lo congeló en el sitio. Con un movimiento rápido cogió a Emma por el cuello mágicamente y la elevó asfixiándola, Emma se retorcía mientras notaba que el aire de los pulmones se acababa así como sus fuerzas de seguir luchando. Todo se volvió negro para Emma que sin fuerzas dejó de luchar.

Cora estaba tan ocupada acabando con la salvadora que no se había dado cuenta de que Regina salía de su inconsciencia. Se levantó como una exhalación y descongeló a Rumple que le agradeció con una mirada el gesto. El Oscuro pasó su mano por el trozo de espejo que empezó a emitir unos brillos morados, como si se estuviera abriendo una especie de portal.

Madre – dijo Regina captando la atención de Cora – Esto se acabó.

Y antes de que la bruja pudiera replicar Regina la empujó mágicamente hacía el espejo. El cuerpo de Cora atravesó la superficie dejando tras de sí un grito que resonó por las calles de Storybrooke unos segundos. El pueblo se había salvado, Cora ya no era una amenaza. Todo volvía a estar tranquilo y en paz.

Pero todo eso a Regina en esos momentos no le importaba nada. Con forme su madre había atravesado el espejo ella había echado a correr hacia Emma que estaba en el suelo se había arrodillado a su lado comprobando que no respiraba.

\- Emma… Emma por favor no me dejes… - dijo con la voz rota ignorando las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro y que no estaba a solas con la rubia, los Charmings la observaban junto con Ruby y Gold que se les había sumado – Emma, no puedo vivir sin ti... ¿me oyes? No puedo, me he acostumbrado ti; a verte en ese cacharro amarillo, a tu horrible chaqueta de cuero… pero sobre todo a despertarme a tu lado, a que me beses y me hagas sentir viva y amada… no puedo vivir sin ti, no lo resistiré… vuelve conmigo y con Henry, vamos a ser una familia… pero necesito que vuelvas… te lo ruego, vuelve conmigo… te quiero… - depositó sobre los labios de la Salvadora un beso cargado con todo el amor que su corazón era capaz de albergar, todas las esperanzas, los sueños de una vida juntas, esperando en lo más hondo de su corazón que aquello fuera suficiente.

Cuando pegó sus labios sobre los de Emma sintió como un cosquilleo que nacía en su pecho y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo convertido en una ola que transmitió al cuerpo de la rubia. Cuando Regina iba a separase de Emma notó una mano en su nuca que le impedía moverse y como los labios de Emma respondían a su beso dándole ganas de volar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de la rubia que la miraban ligeramente húmedos. En un movimiento rápido que tomó a Regina totalmente desprevenida Emma se incorporó un poco quedando ahora encima de la morena mientras se unían en un abrazo necesitado y sus labios intentaban fundirse en uno solo.

Solo se separaron cuando el aire fue más necesario que la saliva para vivir. Abrieron los ojos lentamente para clavar su mirada en la de la otra mujer. La mirada aguamarina de la Salvadora se encontró con la chocolate de la Reina con una intensidad devastadora.

\- Te quiero – susurró Emma contra los labios sensibles de Regina.

\- Te quiero – dijo Regina con una sonrisa antes de volver a lanzarse a los labios de la rubia con una intensidad renovada.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy amigos jajaja espero que el capitulo os haya gustado.**

**Un beso a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, bueno, bueno aquí os dejo el último capítulo. ¡A disfrutarlo!**

* * *

_\- Te quiero – susurró Emma contra los labios sensibles de Regina._

_\- Te quiero – dijo Regina con una sonrisa antes de volver a lanzarse a los labios de la rubia con una intensidad renovada._

* * *

**3 meses después…**

\- Henry y yo queremos dos sándwiches de queso fundido con un refresco – dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

\- Yo una ensalada de pollo con queso a la plancha y agua – dijo Regina.

\- Enseguida os lo traigo chicas – dijo Ruby mientras desaparecía dirección a la cocina.

\- Me encanta que comamos en Granny's, no es que no me guste lo que cocines mamá –dijo Henry rápidamente haciendo reír a la rubia – pero me gusta pasearme con vosotras ahora que somos una familia.

\- Si eso te hace feliz – dijo Regina que estaba sentada a su lado – lo haremos todas las veces que quieras y siempre que quieras.

\- A mí también me hace feliz – dijo Emma sentada en el otro banco enfrente de los dos morenos. Regina le cogió una mano por encima de la mesa y depositó un beso tierno sobre sus nudillos. Se perdieron mirándose a los ojos como tantas veces les había pasado, en esos momentos solo existían ellas, el universo se paraba. Emma se levantó del asiento y se acercó para besar a Regina, pero antes de llegar a sus labios la voz de Henry llegó a sus oídos y rompió el momento en pedacitos.

\- Si vais a poneros babosas, voy al baño – dijo con un tono molesto, le incomodaba que sus madres se comportaran como adolescentes dirigidas por sus hormonas. Se levantó y se fue al baño dejándolas solas.

Cuando Henry desapareció para ir al baño, Emma acortó la distancia entre ella y Regina y la besó en los labios, rápidamente la morena deslizó una mano en la nuca de la rubia para prolongar el contacto y besarse con más pasión. No se dieron cuenta de que en la pequeña cafetería de la abuela Snow y David y habían hecho acto de presencia en la cafetería hasta que Henry que había salido del baño corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos. Las dos mujeres se separaron y Emma miró por la ventana para no cruzar su mirada con la de sus padres. Sabiendo de antemano que ellos tendrían una expresión de desagrado de la situación.

\- ¿Aun no has hablado con ellos? – le preguntó Regina tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa.

\- No… con nuestra última conversación tuve bastante. – respondió la rubia sin mirarla.

\- Emma… cielo… ya sé que lo que hicieron estuvo mal, pero tienes que perdonarlos, son tus padres…

\- Son ellos los que deberían pedir disculpas Regina, ¡me prohibieron estar contigo, intentaron apartarte de mí! Yo no pienso pedir disculpas por enamorarme de ti, si no quieren aceptar que te amo no es mi problema…

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Ruby trajo la comanda y Henry volvió a ocupar su lugar al lago de la morena. Comieron ignorando la presencia de Snow y David sentados dos mesas más allá que no paraban de mirar hacia la mesa que ocupaba Emma, Regina y Henry. Al acabar Emma y Henry salieron primero, la rubia ni miró a sus padres y el chico se despidió se acercó a la mesa que ocupaban los padres de su pareja recibiendo una mirada de que no era bien recibida, miranda que la alcaldesa ignoró completamente.

\- Creo que este enfrentamiento que tenéis con Emma debe terminar – habló Regina con tono firme.

\- Acabará cuando la dejes – dijo Snow con una mirada reprochadora – Lo hará de todas formas, pero si lo haces tú le ahorraras sufrimientos…

\- No voy a dejar a Emma. Jamás. Eso que os quede claro a los dos. La amo más que a mi vida…

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Es mentira! – la interrumpió una Snow colérica levantándose para quedar a la altura de la morena – No te atrevas a decir eso, solo quieres hacernos daño, otra vez, estoy segura de que es algún plan retorcido para volver a quitarnos a nuestra hija y alejarla de nuestros brazos…

\- No Snow – dijo Regina avanzando hasta quedar más cerca de la pequeña morena – los únicos que alejáis a Emma sois vosotros con esta actitud infantil.

\- ¡No te atrev…!

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! – gritó Emma que había entrado en la cafetería en búsqueda de su pareja al ver su tardanza – Regina tiene razón Snow… los únicos que me alejáis sois vosotros. No voy a dejarla, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. Solo pido que lo aceptéis, ya sé que puede parecer chocante pero es lo que mi corazón me dice. Podéis aceptarlo y viviremos felices juntos o no hacerlo y perderme. Ahora, Regina y yo nos vamos. – añadió cogiendo la mano a la morena arrastrándola fuera.

* * *

\- ¿No crees que las hemos juzgado demasiado pronto? – preguntó David mientras se sentaba en un taburete a espaldas de Snow. – Regina parecía sincera, parecen felices…

\- Para. – le interrumpió Snow – No pueden estar juntas… Ella es la Reina Malvada y nuestra hija la Salvadora. Son incompatibles…

\- Son las dos caras de la misma moneda – le interrumpió David – Yo pienso darles una oportunidad. – dicho esto el antiguo monarca subió las escaleras para ir al dormitorio dejando a una Snow muy enfadada en la cocina.

* * *

**4 días más tarde…**

\- Mi padre hoy me ha perdido perdón… – declaró la rubia mientras enjabonaba la espalda de la morena.

\- ¡Emma, eso es maravilloso! – declaró Regina feliz por la noticia, se giró en los brazos de la rubia que la sujetaban en la amplia bañera para darle un pequeño beso en los labios – estoy muy contenta de que al fin todo vaya bien entre vosotros.

\- Yo también, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi madre… – continuó la Salvadora. Regina levantó una ceja incitándola para que continuara – él… me ha dicho que Snow sigue sin aceptar lo nuestro y que no sabe si algún día lo hará… - concluyó bajando la mirada llena de desilusión.

\- Lo hará mi amor, ya lo veras… al final lo aceptará como tu padre -dijo Regina levantándole la barbilla con dos dedos y depositando un beso tierno y reconfortante.

\- Te quiero –dijo Emma antes de besarla con pasión desmedida haciendo gemir a la morena.

* * *

**9 días más tarde…**

Emma hacía ya más de 20 minutos que observaba la fotografía que estaba encima de su mesa: en ella aparecían Henry, Regina y ella misma un sábado que habían decidido que hacía el tiempo perfecto para hacer un picnic en el jardín de la mansión. Henry cogía la cámara y en segundo plano aparecían ellas dos dándose un beso en los labios. Se echó a reír al recordar la cara que había puesto al ver la foto.

La sheriff no se había dado cuenta de que Snow había entrado en la comisaría y la observaba atentamente. Había tenido tiempo para pensar en la relación que mantenían su hija y Regina, sabía que no le agradaba, pero… ¿Era capaz de aceptarlo para la felicidad de su hija?

\- Emma… - dijo en un susurro haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara - ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Sí… sí, claro… siéntate.

\- Vengo a hablar contigo… quiero, de verdad quiero comprender… quiero que seas feliz, es lo que más quiero en este mundo… pero me cuesta creer que esa felicidad sea al lado de Regina…

\- Ella me hace feliz – dijo simplemente Emma con una sonrisa tierna al pensar en Regina- ella me comprende, mejor que nadie en este pueblo, me quiere tal como soy, no busca en mi algo que sabe que no va a encontrar. Mira más allá de que sea la Salvadora o la hija de Blancanieves y su príncipe encantador. Me quiere por quien soy y yo la quiero a ella por quien es. Sé que en el pasado fue una persona terrible, pero el pasado es el pasado y ahora lo único que me importa es el futuro, nuestro futuro, con ella y con Henry, como una familia. – Snow se quedó mirando a Emma durante unos minutos, en silencio absoluto, su hija había sido sincera con ella, amaba a Regina de todo corazón y sabía que Regina la amaba de igual manera a ella.

\- Si ella te hace feliz me basta, intentaré aceptarlo. Y quiero pedirte perd…

\- No es necesario que te disculpes, me basta con que vengáis a cenar mañana a la mansión… bueno, primero tengo que hablarlo con Regina pero supongo que no habrá ningún problema…

\- Gracias Emma – dijo Snow – a tu padre y a mí nos encantará ir a la cena.

Emma y Regina acababan de limpiar la cocina después de la cena con Snow y David, había ido a pedir de boca. El hacha de guerra había sido enterrada totalmente y la cena paso entre risas y momentos graciosos. Henry y sus abuelos estaban sentados en el porche trasero de la mansión, hacía una noche magnifica, el cielo limpio de nubes permitía observar las estrellas que brillaban como pequeñas bombillas en lo alto del firmamento infinito.

* * *

**2 días más tarde...**

\- La cena ha sido perfecta. Gracias –dijo Emma arrinconando a Regina contra la isla de la concina.

\- Me alegro de que tus padres lo acepten, o al menos lo intenten… - comentó la morena pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su compañera para acercarse a besarla.

\- Espero que tengáis cuidado y no hagáis eso delante de Snow… - las interrumpió la voz de David que las miraba desde la puerta. Las dos mujeres se separaron haciendo reír al hombre que sin decir ninguna palabra más salió al jardín.

\- Tiene razón, aunque me encantaría ver si tu madre se desmaya al ver que te doy un largo y apasionado beso… - ronroneó Regina volviendo a acercarse a la rubia.

\- Creo que se desmayaría si nos viera haciendo algo menos decente que besarnos… - rio la rubia acercándose a su compañera otra vez – de momento no vamos a tentar a la suerte ¿De acuerdo?

\- Vale. – cedió la morena – y ahora bésame.

\- Te quiero –dijo la rubia en un susurro rozando sus labios con los de la morena.

\- Te quiero – repitió Regina antes de lanzarse vorazmente a los labios de Emma.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí lo dejo. Muchas gracias por todo de verdad. Este capítulo ha sido fruto de una noche de insomnio (son las 4:33 hora Española)**

**Espero volver pronto con alguna nueva historia, aunque ahora que llegan los exámenes será más difícil, pero no imposible, es bien sabido que las musas trabajan más cuando hay cosas mucho más importantes que hacer jajaja. ****¡Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis dado follow o fav a la historia y también a aquellas que comentáis!**

**Muchííísimos besos a todas y espero leernos pronto «3**


End file.
